This application is a national stage of PCT/DE01/00259 filed Jan. 19, 2001 and based upon German national application 10005146.4 filed Feb. 4, 2000 under the International Convention.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjustment of a microwave energy density distribution in an applicator formed by a resonator chamber and in which the radiation generated by a microwave generator is fed to the applicator wall via waveguides and to the use of this device.
2. Background of the Invention
In a typical industrial construction in which microwaves are used, the microwave generator, which can be, for example, a magnetron, together with its current supply, are separate from the applicator in which the microwave energy is effective. For this purpose, waveguides and optionally other components, are used to feed the microwave energy into the application resonator chamber.
So as to be able to generate a multiplicity of modes with different phase orientations in an application, whereby a homogeneous field distribution can be achieved, the applicator has mainly dimensions which are a multiple of the wavelength of the supplied microwaves. For this purpose, the waveguides can be flanged on one side of a square-shaped applicator. This has, however, the disadvantage that, depending upon the spatial extent of the sampling groups found in the applicator, based upon the field distribution, a sufficiently homogeneous field distribution can be achieved only at certain regions. It is helpful to provide slotted graphite plates through which the microwaves are fed into the interior of the furnace from a waveguide. The waveguides then are located at the corners of the applicator chamber and the slits are arranged at different angles.
With highly absorbent materials in the resonator chamber, the result is significant changes in the microwave distribution with greater loading of the chamber with articles to be heated. Because of the fixed aforedescribed arrangement of the slit-shaped antennae, it is also not possible to vary the field distribution in the resonator interior within the desired limits.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a device of the type described at the outset in which the microwave feed is effected with the least supply losses and so that a variation in the field distribution in the resonator chamber is possible.
This object is achieved with a device according to the invention, is wherein a plurality of electrically effective coupling pins are provided which project respectively both into the waveguide compartment and also into the applicator compartment preferably perpendicularly. Such pin-shaped antennae permit a greater field homogeneity to be generated in the resonator chamber, which however is separated from the waveguide, so that gasses which arise in the resonator chamber cannot penetrate into the waveguide. This is especially advantageous in the heat treatment of prepressed green bodies as are produced by powder metallurgical techniques and which are subjected to a dewaxing (binder removal). This applies for sintering processes which are to be carried out in a carburizing atmosphere.
The coupling pins are arranged to be shiftable along their longitudinal axes so that the desired field distribution in the applicator charge with the articles to be heated is adjustable. Optionally, with a corresponding coupling pin arrangement, graduated fields are obtainable, for example, a field which increases in the chamber which advantageously can be necessary for a so-called continuous traveling principle, i.e. with a translational movement of the articles to be treated through the resonator chamber. Field dependence can be provided both by choice of the lengths of the coupling pins and here especially by the respective proportions of the lengths of the coupling pins which project into the waveguide and into the resonator chamber. The coupling pin can extend into the waveguide both from its broad side as well as from its small side.
Preferably the waveguide and the surface at which the energy is coupled into the resonator chamber have their longitudinal axes arranged parallel to one another so that a multiplicity of coupling pins spaced apart equidistantly from one another can have their one ends project into the waveguide and their other ends project into the resonator chamber. A dielectric is disposed around the wall passages through which the coupling pins pass. For these purposes various embodiments can suffice. Thus in a first variant, the coupling pins can be shiftably guided in sleeves of dielectric material and extending through the wall of the waveguides and/or of the applicator. In a second variant, the electrically conducted coupling pins are formed from a coupling rod and a sleeve surrounding this rod and in which the coupling rod is shiftable along its longitudinal axis. Finally the coupling pin can have on its end projecting into the waveguide, a piece which elongates this pin and is composed of a dielectric which preferably passes through the waveguide along a diameter thereof and extends outwardly at its opposite end through an opening in the waveguide.
Materials for the coupling pin can include graphite, metals like for example copper, aluminum, tungsten or molybdenum, metal alloys like brass, steel or other alloys which however must be correspondingly temperature-resistant, or insulators with an electrical coating which preferably are comprised of TiN. As materials for the dielectric, boronnitride or a ceramic like aluminum oxide, silicon nitride or quartz is selected.
As seen in the longitudinal axial direction of the waveguide, the coupling pins respectively project in the regions of the maxima of the their supplied microwave. The coupling of the microwaves into the system can be effected capacitively or inductively.
The geometry of the pins, is according to a further feature of the invention, cylindrical whereby preferably the edges and corners of the pins are rounded. In a practical application, the diameter of the coupling pin can range between 1 mm to 30 mm, preferably 5 mm to 15 mm; the pin length 1, by which the coupling pin projects into the resonator chamber amounts to 1=xc3x97xc2x7xcex (where 0xe2x89xa6xc3x97xe2x89xa61 and xcex is the wavelength of the microwave in the waveguide. Preferably 1=xcex/4 to xcex/2.
The ratio of the opening diameter D in the waveguide, through which the coupling pin is passed to the coupling pin diameter d is so dimensioned that it matches the wave resistance. The spacing of the coupling pins amounts to 1=xcex/4 to xcex/2 where xcex=the wavelength of the microwave in the waveguide.
The articles treated by the microwave are arranged on lattice grates in the applicator resonance chamber, the grates being composed of rounded grate rods which preferably are oriented perpendicular to the electrical fields of the microwaves.
According to a further feature of the invention, the walls of the waveguide and the applicator which lie next to one another or against one another are thermally insulated from one another.
The described device can be used for removing binder from green bodies composed of a binder and one of the materials named below and/or for the sintering of such materials which can include hard metals is cermets, powder metallurgically produced, steels or metallic or ceramic magnetic materials, especially ferrites. Special examples of applications of the choices of the composite materials are produced in a microwave field by sintering and the process condition can be found in WO 96/33830 and WO 97/26383.
The described apparatus can also be used for producing a plasma as may be necessary for example in CVD coating.